


Stay With Me a Little Longer

by HomuraBakura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/pseuds/HomuraBakura
Summary: Every now and then, Yubel convinces Judai to drop by Johan's apartment so that at least someone can help him take care of himself for once.





	

“ _He doesn't sleep enough.”_

She had already said that about four times in the past rant that she had been on for five minutes, but Johan just smiled as he pulled another dish out of the water and rinsed it clean of suds.

The ghostly form of Yubel hovered over the tile of the kitchen. She looked a little like a video game glitch, the way that she kept pacing back and forth and her feet kept passing through the floor as though she were glitching through. Johan had to try and hold back a chuckle at that—he didn't want her to think he was laughing at what she was saying.

“ _And he never eats more than a few bites and only after I annoy him for four hours about it, he won't stop walking until his legs are literally falling apart, dammit, he forgets that he's_ bleeding _sometimes and walks for about fifteen minutes before he thinks to maybe at least put a bandage on it!”_

“I get it, I get it,” Johan said with a soft laugh. “You think Judai's a human disaster.”

“ _I don't_ think _it, I_ know _it,”_ Yubel said with a grumble. _“I can't ever get through to him, either. It's a fucking miracle that I can convince him to come visit you at all.”_

Johan finished drying the last dish and wiped his hands off on his pants. He glanced out the window over the sink—it was already dark outside. A big golden harvest moon hung over the horizon, autumn leaves glimmering along the outline of the leaves.

“Is he asleep now?” he asked quietly.

Yubel hesitated a moment, looking up at the ceiling as though it had the answer—he knew she was actually checking on Judai through their fusion link.

“ _Yes,”_ she said, a heaviness draining out of her voice. _“Thank the gods...”_

Johan felt his smile get a little sadder, his brow crinkling up. He shook his head as he peeled his eyes from the moon. He pushed one dish back into place from where it looked like it was going to fall over. Then he tip toed quietly over the tile of the kitchen, wincing every time it squeaked. He really needed to fix that...

He put his hand to the doorframe as he peeked in into the tiny living room.

Judai was, in fact, asleep. The other young man's head was lolled back against the back of the couch, one arm flung over the back. His other hand rested on top of the book on his knee, keeping it open to the page he had been on. He looked pretty uncomfortable like that, Johan thought, but then again, this was Judai he was talking about. He had see Judai sleep upside down on a chair in the middle of the Duel Academy library, and those chairs were uncomfortable when you sat on them _normally_.

“ _Look at this,”_ Yubel snorted. _“He can't even sleep like a normal person—he's going to wake up with a crick in his neck and he's going to complain about it.”_

“You're such a mom, Yu-chan,” Johan teased, and he was rewarded with Yubel's eyes widened and her mouth opening with a flustered shock.

It took her a moment to compose herself again, and Johan took advantage of the silence to pad across the carpet to where Judai was sleeping. He couldn't just leave him lying like this....

Carefully, he brushed some strands of hair out of Judai's mouth. Judai made a small hmm sound in response. With a shake of his head and a small smile, Johan slid the book out from under Judai's hand and placed a slip of paper inside to mark the spot, leaving it behind on the end table.

“Come on,” he whispered. “Come on, Judai. I told you that you could use the bed...that'll be more comfortable, right?”

Judai mumbled in his sleep as Johan awkwardly lifted the other young man into his arms. Judai was almost a little too long for this, but he was surprisingly light—Johan was definitely going to have to make sure he fed Judai a lot more while he was staying here.

Yubel couldn't do much from the way she was, but she fussed and quietly spluttered at him to be more careful as Johan carefully hauled Judai across the room and into the small bedroom. It was with much relief that he finally let Judai down on the bed, sighing as he leaned back.

Judai looked peaceful for once, laying there with his hair in a mussy brown cloud around his head. Johan had to smile as he once again brushed the hair out of Judai's face, marveling at how calm his face looked right now. It wasn't often that his face wasn't twisted with some expression or another, and lately, he had been....so sad. It was good to see him calm like this. Even Yubel was silent as she stood next to Johan, looking down with an unreadable expression at Judai's softly breathing chest.

“ _Thank you,”_ she mumbled. _“For taking care of him. He doesn't...know how to do it sometimes...and I'm not good at it either.”_

Johan wished that he could reach out and grip Yubel's shoulder, but she was insubstantial in this form, and he couldn't. He wanted to touch her, though...wanted to be able to hug her the way he could hug Judai—because he thought, she probably needed it too.

“You guys are always welcome here, for as long as you need or want,” was what he said instead, running a hand through his hair. “I...I like it when you guys are around.”

What he didn't say out loud was how quiet it got here sometimes. Even with his Crystal Beast family always around him, sometimes he....he wanted another person. Someone who's hand he could hold...someone he could tell about all the things that had happened lately because they hadn't been hanging around his ankles the entire time, watching things happen alongside him. He missed...people. He missed the way they brightened up his home, made it warm again.

His fingers lingered on Judai's hair for maybe a little longer than necessary. Then he sighed, closing his eyes, and letting his hand start to slip away from Judai's face. He was exhausted, himself...he should start getting some blankets on the couch....

A hand curled around his fingers.

He opened his eyes to find Judai looking up at him—his brown eyes only half open, catching the glint of the moon outside the window in his eyes. For a second, they both just stood there, hands caught in each other's grip.

Judai mumbled something that Johan couldn't quite here.

“What? Do you need something?” he asked, leaning forward, brow furrowing.

Judai swallowed and tried again.

“Stay with me...” he mumbled. “Stay with us...please?”

Johan blinked. He stared at Judai for a moment, his eyes sliding to Judai's hand in his. Then up to Yubel, who was still looking down at him, at the both of them, with something shining in her bichromatic eyes that Johan wasn't sure he quite understood...but it made him feel...safe, either way.

He looked back down at his hand in Judai's. In Yubel's too, he realized...they were both there, always, all the time. He squeezed his fingers around Judai's, pressed his lips to their tips.

“Okay,” he said. “I'll stay.”

 


End file.
